Prince Zuko's Quest
by Leathie
Summary: AU! Prince Zuko has been cursed and banished by his father! Can he find the Avatar and break the curse? Inspired by Princess Mononoke.


**After watching Princess Mononoke for the hundreth time, its an excellent movie btw, I came up with an alternate reality for the avatar world. Its not exactly like the movie but my idea is inspired by it.**

The characters may end up a little OOC, especially Zuko but I like seeing the softer side of our beloved Fire Prince! Everyone but Aang will be a few years older. So I was thinking something like:

Zuko and Sokka 19

Katara 17

Azula 18 (Has it been established that Zuko and Azula are twins?)

Iroh Older than sin? (How old is Uncle Lazy?)

So here we go I hope you like it.

The tundra was vast spreading farther than his eyes could see. It was cold and lonely out there yet he kept going placing one foot in front of the other. If his training taught him anything it was never to quit always keep going no matter what. So he kept going scouling at his constant blue and white surroundings. He had been truding through the snow now for two days without food and barely surviving the cold nights. He cursed his cold aching feet and the emptiness in his stomach. He coughed violently with nearly every breath he took, the obvious beginings of a cold.

He felt a twinge of pain on the left side of his face, the curse was spreading slowly but he knew he didn't have very long before it consumed his entire body and drove him mad. He swore to himself regretting the loss of his home and country by opening his big mouth. He angered his father was cursed and sent into exile. He could still hear the elders talking around his father's throne.

" Now our prince must cut off his topknot and go into exile. How weak our blood is becoming." Yes, no matter how much his father denied it the Fire Nation was becoming more unstable with each passing day. The world was changing and if the Fire Nation didn't willingly change with it their once great people would soon dissapear.

No, he thought. I will change all that. I will beat this curse and go back to my people. I must for the sake of my nation. But the first problem at hand was finding the cure to his curse, the Avatar.

He began to feel lightheaded and sat down in the soft snow. He groaned and lied back holding his head hoping the dizzy feeling would soon pass. " Where is that stupid village? I should be there by now." He could barely whisper his words while finding it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open. A short rest, yeah. Just a little rest.

He felt a cool touch on his forehead and a sweet elderly voice." Oh, my! He has quite the fever."

He strained to open his eyes but barely caught a glimpse of two blue clad women. " Yes. That's why I brought him here."

" Katara, if your brother were to find out."

" He won't find out anything. Please keep this a secret, Gran-Gran."

" Not a peep shall escape my lips."

He heard the old woman leave and a tired sigh escape from the younger woman. " I have a feeling that you are going to cause me nothing but trouble." Those were the last words he heard before blacking out.

" Hey."

" Hmph." He felt something nudge him but he didn't want to wake up. He was much too comfortable to be bothered.

" I'm sorry, but you need to eat something. Come on." He opened his eyes slowly. Everything was blurry at first but soon came into focus on a beautiful girl with vivid blue eyes. The concern on her face was sincere and she gave him a smile as he began to move. " There you go, but take it easy you are very sick."

" Your telling me." He put a hand to his throbbing head and groaned.

" It looks like you haven't eaten in a few days. Do you think you could stomach some gruel? I would offer you something better but I don't think you can handle our rich diet yet."

He nodded and took the offered bowl. It was warm and he began eating slowly but his body reminded him that he was REALLY hungry. He gulped down the rest of it and asked for seconds, which she gladly provided. " Thank you." He looked around and noticed the unusual decorations hung from the walls of what appeared to be a rather crude hut. " Where am I?"

" You are in the village of the Southern Water Tribe. I brought you here after finding you out in the tundra. I'm curious as to why you were out there all alone." She leaned back in her chair and studied him for a moment. " You are from the Fire Nation, correct?"

" I…" He paused for a moment thinking about how much information he should give to this girl. Could she be trusted? He looked at her big blue innocent eyes and decided the girl was probably too ignorant to be any kind of threat. " Yeah, I'm from the Fire Nation."

They sat in silence for a moment. " And…" She said trying to urge him on.

He sighed. " And, I am here because I need to go to the Southern Ocean Temple."

" I see." She gave him a skeptical look. What would he want with the Ocean Spirit? She looked at the odd mark on the left side of his face and thought to herself. " Would it have anything to do with that?" She pointed to the left side of her face.

He frowned. " That is none of your concern."

She shrugged " Sorry I asked." She got up and took the empty bowl from him. " At any rate you need to rest. If you need anything I'll be in the next room." She started toward a door covered by a large animal pelt. " Oh. I almost forgot!" She turned and bowed to him. " My name is Katara."

He gave her a small bow from his seated position. " I'm Zuko, and thank you." After she left he settled down into the soft warm bed and drifted off to sleep.

" The Ocean Temple?" Gran-Gran frowned to herself as Katara handed her another plate to dry. " What could he possibly want there?"

" I think its about that mark on his face. I think it could be one of those ancient curses I read about in the old medical scrolls. I think he wants to consult the Ocean Spirit on how to get rid of it." She looked off into the distance. " I wonder…"

" Wonder what?"

Katara swiftly turned nearly dropping the plate she was washing. " Sokka! I… um…I was wondering when you were going to take me penguin sledding next?" It was the first thing she could come up with but she wanted to smack herself for her stupidity.

Sokka gave his sister a weird look. " We haven't been sledding in years. I thought you said it was too childish."

" Well, you can never grow up too fast." She grinned at him. La please let him believe me!

Sokka shrugged " Okay, maybe in the next few days. I'll be a little busy though." He looked to his grandmother. " The scouts reported melted places just north of the village along with some tracks. I want everyone to stay in the village until we find out what happened exactly."

" Sounds interesting. I'm sure you'll figure it out, my big strong warrior." She said soothingly making Sokka blush.

" Of course I will! I am the chief after all! Well you two ladies be good, I'll see you later." They watched him leave and both women let out a sigh.

" You better have covered your tracks."

" I did. Sokka will think the invader went east. I just hope he will stay oblivious until I can get Zuko out of here."

" Is that his name?" Katara nodded. " Such a strong name for such a good looking young man."

Katara blushed furiously. " Gran-Gran!"

" I'm just kidding!" She smiled at her granddaughter. " Here, give this to him. It will help him recover faster."

Katara took the vial of medicine and hugged her grandmother. " Thank you."

" And don't worry about your brother. I'll keep him occupied." Katara smiled at her, she had no doubt Gran-Gran would keep her word.

**Well that's the end of chapter 1. I'm trying to plan out this story but if anybody has suggestions I'm open to them. Thanks! R&R I promise I read every single one!**


End file.
